In a conventional merchant-consumer financial transaction, the consumer provides financial account information to the merchant by way of swiping a card, entering the account number, scanning a code comprising the account number, reading the account number to the merchant, or otherwise transmitting the account number to a merchant system. The merchant system's point of sale terminal or online payment processor submits a payment request to the issuer of the account through the corresponding card network. If funds are available, the issuer sends an authorization code to the merchant system to signal approval of the payment transaction. Systems and devices that are outside of or not a part of the financial transaction path are not notified and are unable to determine that the financial transaction was approved and completed unless the merchant or consumer provide confirmation of the completion.